


First Class

by SharkGirl



Series: SouRin Summer Fest 2016 [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Airplanes, Cute, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Overbooking, SouRin Summer Fest 2016, SouRinFest, compromises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, that can’t be. I was certain we purchased two tickets for this flight.”<br/>“That’s what I’m trying to tell you, Sir. We’re overbooked.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Class

**Author's Note:**

> Why do these types of things always happen to Rin?  
> At least he doesn't have to share a bed with Haru this time, lol.
> 
> Please enjoy my submission for Week 2 of SouRin Summer Fest 2016!  
> This week's theme: Travel/Roadtrip
> 
> Unbeta'd. Be gentle.  
> When they're speaking in English, it's in _Italics._

“ _No, that can’t be. I was certain we purchased two tickets for this flight._ ”

“ _That’s what I’m trying to tell you, Sir. We’re overbooked._ ”

Sousuke watched as Rin and the woman behind the counter argued back and forth in English.  He caught some of what they were saying and, honestly, judging by Rin’s tone and body language, it was easy enough to figure out what was going on.

“ _Well, what are we supposed to do?_ ” Rin asked her, arms spread wide as he waited for her answer.  Sousuke stood up from where he was seated by their carry-ons.  He walked up behind Rin and put a hand on his shoulder.  The redhead turned around, eyebrows still drawn down in anger until he noticed just who was touching him, then his face softened. “Oh, Sousuke.”

“ _Are there…any seats…available?_ ” Sousuke asked slowly, trying his best to remember the English he’d learned during their stay in Australia.  They’d spent the past two weeks there, Rin showing him all his favorite spots and the two of them lounging on the beach – even if Rin _had_ gotten unbelievably sunburnt on the first day.

The woman took a calming breath and stared back at her screen, furiously typing away before she paused, her eyebrows disappearing beneath her bangs.

“ _Ah, it looks like I have two seats available._ ”

“ _That’s great!_ ” Rin said excitedly, turning back to face her.  “ _We’ll take them!_ ”

“ _Very good._ ”

Sousuke gave a small smile at how happy Rin looked.

It wasn’t like they were homesick or anything, but their bags were packed and they’d checked out of the hotel that morning.  Plus, they’d gone through security and their checked luggage was probably already on the plane.  If they had to wait and catch a flight the next morning, it would be inconvenient.

“ _Alright and…_ ” The woman’s fingers flew across the keyboard. “ _You’re all set._ ”  She slid two tickets across the counter toward them.  “ _Here are your new boarding passes._ ”

“ _Thank you,_ ” Rin said.

“ _You’re very lucky,_ ” she began, eyeing Sousuke in a way that made him feel a little uncomfortable. “ _I managed to get one of you into First Class._ ”

Sousuke was trying to mentally translate what she was saying, but was interrupted when Rin panicked.

“ _Only one? But-_ ”

“ _Oh, time to start preboarding._ ” She gave Sousuke one last appraisal, biting her lower lip, before she walked over to the door and picked up the intercom.

“I can’t believe this,” Rin lamented, catching Sousuke’s attention. “We’re on opposite ends of the plane.”

He frowned.  The flight from Sydney to Tokyo took about ten hours.  That was a long time to be stuck next to someone you didn’t know and who more than likely didn’t speak your language.

“There’s only one First Class ticket.” Rin faced him, tears pricking the corners of his eyes.  “What are we going to do?”

“That’s easy.” Sousuke reached up and wiped the dampness away with the pad of his thumb. “You’ll take First Class and I’ll sit in coach.”

“Sousuke…”

“C’mon, Mr. Olympian.” He snickered. “You’re used to having caviar and champagne during your flight, aren’t you?”

“Wow, you’ve really never been seated in First Class, have you?” Rin shook his head and then frowned. “Well, I’m not just going to let you _give_ it to me.”

“Okay then.” Sousuke reached forward and snatched the boarding pass from his hand.  “I’ll take First Class.”

“Wait, I didn’t say that.”

“It’ll do you some good to sit back with the commoners, don’t you think?”

“Sousuke…”

“Plus, I’m taller and my legs are longer, so I could use the extra-”

“Sousuke!”

“Yes?” He smiled innocently, loving the way his boyfriend’s cheeks had turned a lovely shade of pink.

Rin snatched the ticket back, placing it beside the other one in his hand.

“There’s only one way to decide.” Crimson eyes peered over the boarding passes before he lowered them, flashing a sharp-toothed grin.

“Sounds good.” Sousuke’s hand was already in a fist.

“JAN…KEN…”

 

And that was how Rin had ended up in First Class, sitting in a plush seat and happily sipping name-brand cola from a scalloped plastic cup.

“ _May I get you anything else, Sir?”_ the flight attendant asked.

“ _No, I’m fine. Thank you_ ,” he replied, snuggling up against the pillow behind him.  “This is the life.” He hummed contentedly and took another sip, letting the carbonated bubbles pop on his tongue.

Poor Sousuke.

He was probably stuck next to some elderly couple or maybe someone who’d been camping out in the bush and hadn’t showered in days.

Rin felt bad.  He really did.

Of course, a few hours into their flight, he did start to feel a little guilty.  Sousuke had originally offered him the First Class seat and, even though Rin had won it fair and square, it still sucked that the taller man was trapped twenty rows back.  He probably had to keep his legs pulled up, his knees to his chest, since they were so damn long.

What if he couldn’t eat his mid-flight meal because he couldn’t get the tray down?

What if he was so squished in the smaller seat that his shoulder started to ache?

Rin unbuckled his seat belt and walked toward the back of the plane.  Most of the passengers were already asleep, so he moved as quietly as he could.  He would just check and make sure Sousuke was alright.  He could play it off like he was heading toward the bathroom.

When he arrived at Sousuke’s row, he realized that he’d been worrying for nothing.

The brunet had been seated in an emergency exit row and, because of that, had been given extra leg room.  The seat next to him was empty, but it was hard to tell because the girl by the window was leaning over it, a hand resting on Sousuke's bicep as she practically thrust her cleavage into his face.

“Oh, Rin.” Sousuke looked up from the magazine they were both reading. “What’s up?”

What’s up?  What’s _up?_   Oh, nothing much.  Only that fact that you’ve got a big breasted harlot practically rubbing herself all over you, you cheater!

“Just heading to the bathroom.” He forced a smile, his eyes slipping closed before he opened them again.  “Enjoy your…flight.”

 

Sousuke knew he was in trouble.  If the fake smile wasn’t enough, when Rin opened his eyes, they bore into his very soul.  Then he was gone, heading back toward First Class.

“ _Who was that?_ ” the girl asked, blinking in confusion.

“ _My boyfriend._ ”

“ _The Olympic swimmer?!_ ” She sat up straighter, fixing her hair. “ _I wish I’d gotten his autograph._ ”

He didn’t catch all of what she said, but he nodded.  He handed her the magazine and pointed to the item he’d been searching for.

“ _Those are the goggles._ ”

She gripped the pages and beamed.

“ _Thank you, Mr. Yamazaki. I mean,_ arigatou _. I’ll be sure to try them._ ”

He accepted her thanks and stood up.  There was a very angry redhead he needed to talk to and, as much as he didn’t want to at that moment, he knew it would be worse if he let Rin stew.

As he made his way down the long middle aisle of the plane, he felt like he was walking down death row.

It had probably looked pretty bad.  The girl was young and attractive and they were sort of caught in a compromising position, but Rin had to know that he only had eyes for him.  She was just getting into competitive swimming and she had asked him an innocent question.

That’s all it was.

Completely innocent.

When Sousuke made it to Rin’s row, he was surprised to see that the redhead’s seat was vacant.  He looked around, but didn’t see him.  Maybe he actually _did_ have to go to the bathroom.

Or maybe he was crying and he didn’t want anyone else to see.

Sousuke’s heart sank.  Seeing Rin cry always made him feel absolutely awful.  And to know that he was once again the cause was the worst.

He had to apologize.

So, he took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and walked toward the restrooms at the front of the plane.  There were two doors and, although his English was getting better, Sousuke still had trouble reading it.  He turned toward the door with red on it.  Red meant occupied, right?

Sousuke placed his hand on the door.

“Rin?”

No reply.

“Rin, I’m…it wasn’t what it looked like.” He swallowed. “You know that you’re the most important person in my life, right? That I’d never even look at anyone else?”

Silence.

“How could I when you’re so beautiful? And don’t say you're not.” He chuckled. “You’re absolutely gorgeous.” This would have been embarrassing if he didn’t know the majority of the people on the plane were asleep and spoke only English, anyway.  “From your silky hair to your dazzling eyes. The way they light up when you’re faced with a challenge and the way they soften when you tell me you love me.”

Still, no answer.

“Rin, please don’t cry.” He leaned his forehead against the door. “I love you.”

“You really think my eyes are dazzling?”

Sousuke spun around to find Rin standing behind him, his arms folded over his chest and a smirk on his lips.

“Rin, where did…?” He furrowed his brow.

“I was in the bathroom.” Rin jerked a thumb over his shoulder.  “You-” He snorted. “You were talking to the fire extinguisher.”

Sousuke turned back and it was then that he noticed the little flame symbol on the door.  His face went bright red and Rin bit his lip to keep from laughing.

“So,” Rin said, wiping a stray tear from his eye. “Did you mean all of that?”

Sousuke closed the distance between them, catching Rin’s elbows and touching their foreheads together.

“Every word.”

“I’m sorry I jumped to conclusions.” Rin hummed, his eyes slipping closed. “I guess I’m just a little cranky from the flight.”

“Cranky? _You?”_ Sousuke laughed, but quieted down when Rin leveled him with a glare.

“Listen, do you want to get lucky or not?”

Sousuke pulled back, eyes wide.

“What?”

“I got all jealous and then you were saying all those nice things…” Rin looked up at him through thick lashes. “So…maybe I go back into the bathroom and we take advantage of everyone being asleep?” He had the decency to blush.

Sousuke shook his head.

“What am I going to do with you?”

“Well, I was hoping that you’d-”

“I get it. I get it.” He brushed his lips against Rin's forehead. “Alright, you head back in there and I’ll join you when I’m sure no one’s watching.”

“Good.” Rin slotted their mouths together and traced his tongue along Sousuke’s bottom lip, catching it between his teeth before letting it go with an inaudible snap.  “I’ll see you in a minute,” he purred before disappearing behind the lavatory door.

Sousuke didn't even bother to look back once before he joined him.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two. ~~I thought about writing full-on, mile-high-club sex, but I decided to keep this PG (well, T) Maybe next time, haha.~~  
>  Now with a [NSFW continuation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7547737)!
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
